


Would I Be Missed?

by Wholsome_Cow



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholsome_Cow/pseuds/Wholsome_Cow
Summary: Moments in the lives of Roman and Virgil.Each of these chapters could be read as separate entities (though they are written as one story), so you can skip chapters, you won't miss anything.





	1. Chapter 1

" Your hair is always so soft after you wash it"

Virgil smiled softly at Romans commentary. The feeling of Roman's hands dragging through his newly washed ( and still sort of damp) hair was lulling him to sleep faster than he would admit.

" Don't be weird Roman" Virgil said teasingly.

" I'm not being weird!", Roman gasped, moving so he was sitting slightly up. Making Virgil, who had been laying in his chest with his head placed above his heart. " In fact, your the weird one."

Virgil looked up at his boyfriend and chuckled at the fanciful side.

" Yeah, I guess your right, but who isn't a little weird?"

" You." Roman said, moving his face down to rub noses with Virgil in an eskimo kiss. 

" Your not a little weird, your a lot weird" He finished softly.

Virgil's breath hitched at the look on Romans face. It was filled with a softness that was rarely seen outside one of their rooms.

"I love you" 

It seemed to be out of Virgil's mouth before his brain could properly filter it.

Romans eyes grew in size, and his smile followed suit.

"I love you too Virgil." Roman said, pressing a soft kiss to Virgil's forehead.

They laid back down, in the comfort of each other's warmth and realness.

The knowledge that they loved each other seemed to warm them both to the core. To be loved is a wonderful thing.

"Maybe next time you should let me help you wash it", Roan whispered playfully into Virgil's ear. Earning him a soft hit with a pillow to the stomach.


	2. Not Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Big fight between Virgil and Roman lead to some unkind words that cut deeper than glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Change of plans, this is just angst. BUT!!! with a ending that leaves room for a happy ending. (*cough cough* chapter 3)

“Why? Why are you doing this?!?”, Roman Shouted across the room at Virgil.

“Roman, I’m sorry, but it’s too dangerous! He could get seriously hurt!” Virgil pleaded, he hated when he held Thomas back. But this time it was legitimately too dangerous. No matter how cute the boy was, he wasn’t about to let Thomas literally jump of a cliff to impress or spend time with him.

“No, you just don’t want him to be happy!” Roman yelled, he just wanted to find Thomas someone the same way he had Virgil. 

“No Roman! People die from stunts like that. We can find another way to hang out with him” Virgil said, trying to put finality into his voice, holding back tears.

Roman opened his mouth to continue.

“Roman, I’m walking away from this before one of us says something they will regret”. Virgil began to walk away, up the stairs to his room. He had to put Thomas’s safety first. Even if it meant fighting with Roman.

“You are evil!” Roman screeched, seething with anger.

Time seemed to freeze, Roman felt instant regret and was already trying to think of a way to take it back. 

I don’t believe that! Roman thought frantically, Why did I say it?!

Virgil slowly turned back around, He was no longer trying to stem the flow of tears.

“Yeah” Virgil responded, his voice watery and weak, “Yeah something like that”

He ran up the stairs to his room, slamming the door behind him. And he sobbed.

 

Roman was up the stairs as soon as his brain permitted him. He pounded at Virgil’s door. 

If you were to look into the brain of one Roman Sanders at this point all you would be able to see would be a steady stream of words looking a bit like this:

‘FuckVirgilFuckVirgilFuckFuckFuckVirgilFuck’

“Go away Roman”, Virgil called from the other side of the door.

“No, I’m sorry!”, Roman called from his side.

“I don’t wanna talk to you right now”, Virgil called back. Drying some of his tears on the back of his jacket sleeve.

Roman took a step back from the door. If Virgil wanted to be left alone, he would leave him alone. But, not without clearing up a few things.

“Okay”, Roman said, no longer shouting, “I’ll leave you alone, but you should know that I didn’t mean what I said. I love you and I’m sorry.”

Roman began to walk back down the hall to the stairs when he heard the door behind him open. He turned to see Virgil, tear trails across his cheeks and a red flush covering his entire face.

“If you didn’t mean it, why did you say it?”, Virgil questioned. Why was it just sitting on the top of his tongue, waiting to be said, he thought, does he really hate me that much? 

“I don’t know”, Roman said wringing his hands, his face drawn up in desperation, “But I didn’t mean it. And it’s not true.”

Roman took a step forward, and when Virgil didn’t flinch or step back and just stayed staring at him with a heartbroken look, he crossed the rest of the distance between them. Making them face to face.

“Virgil, I didn’t mean it. And it was fucked up of me to say. It’s a fucked up thing to say period, and I will do anything to make it up to you. I am so, so so so so sorry” Roman said, willing every ounce of the regret he felt into his voice.

Virgil looked up at Roman, he wanted to forgive him, but the words. No matter in which state of mind they were said, they still hurt. They were said with the intent of hurting him. And he had spent enough confidence building hours with Patton to know that that was not okay, and that he needed to feel upset about it for a while longer.

“Roman, I know you didn’t mean to say it. But I’m gonna need a minute to be angry. You really hurt me” Virgil said, going with an approach of honesty that he had been practicing with Logan lately.

“Okay” Roman said, starting to feel tears of shame fill his eyes. He really had hurt Virgil. And badly, considering the way he was reacting. Roman wished he that he could turn back the clock, just a bit.

Roman walked away, letting Virgil’s door shut behind him. He needed to figure out a way to make this up to Virgil. He had to.


	3. We'll Be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman Is a Good Boyfriend™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is late (like really late) and I am super duper sorry! But it's here and I am working on chapter 4 already!
> 
> Warning: Virgil and Roman both get kinda self deprecating in this chapter.

Roman finished setting it up, adding the final touches.

This would have been easier if I did it in my room, He thought, but Virgil hates being in others people’s rooms, and this is for Virgil!

Roman had been having quite a few conversations like this lately. He had been frantically grasping for any ideas that would help him win back Virgil. He missed him like nothing he had ever felt before.

And it had only been a day and a half since the fight, but Roman could have sworn it felt like years without Virgil. His joli coeur.

But, now he was finished his plan, or well, almost finished.

Now he had to convince his love to come out of his room and allow Roman to try and fix his mistake. But, if Roman was anything, he was an optimist and he was sure Virgil would forgive him.

Maybe.  
Hopefully.  
He had hope at least.

Virgil wasn’t mad anymore.

Hell, he wasn’t even sad anymore.

But he was scared. He had gone through the fight over and over in his head, and everytime, he could only see himself to blame. And then, he had pushed Roman away. It was what he needed to do in order to calm down. But, the way he thought and worked wasn’t like how Roman worked.

Roman was always ready to bounce back right away when it came to fights between the two, but Virgil just couldn’t. He needed time to think and work through things in his own head.

And now Roman hates you he thought, he probably wants to break up. Why am I like this!? Why can’t I just be normal!  
Virgil was deep in his self deprecating thoughts when a hurried knock came from his door.

And if you would happen to ask him about it later, he would firmly deny the fact that he jumped a good three feet in the air and shrieked.

Roman busted through the door, kantana in hand, ready to defend his love from whatever had just attacked him to make him scream so violently.

Virgil, now shooketh™, stared at Roman, mouth wide open and eyes wide at the events that had just taken place.

Roman looked around the room.

“You’re-you weren’t being attacked, were you?” He said, trying to remember if you could actually die from embarrassment.

Virgil made eye contact with Roman, still trying to process the chain of event that had just occurred.

“No, I’m okay” He said, voice dazed and soft.

“O-oh, sorry, I’ll just-”.Roman turned and quickly made his way back out the door.cheeks and ears a firm red.

Virgil took a deep breath and awoke from his shocked state.

Just in time to hear three,much softer and more expected, knocks on his door.

“Ya-Yes?” He called stumbling on his words a bit.

“Virgil, it’s me, Roman, can we talk?” Roman called from the other side of the door.

“Sure” Virgil called, making no attempt to open the door though. So maybe he wasn’t quite done feeling the after effects of the earlier scare.

Roman sighed softly, obviously his beloved was still mad at him. So he turned his back and slid down the door. He needed Virgil to listen, even if it was threw a door. The plan could wait, He needed to express his horror in his mistake.

And Virgil, after hearing Roman sit down, did the same on his side. He missed Roman, and if threw a door was the closest way to be near him right now, he would gladly take it.

“Virgil, I know I’ve said it before, but I truly mean it. I am so sorry. The things I said, the way I acted...You were just trying to do your job. And, I...I cannot express how much I regret what I said. I am so sorry Virgil”

Roman wiped a tear of his cheek and sat silently for a response.

“Roman...it’s okay”, Virgil said, his own eyes misty with un-spilt tears. He wanted to see Roman.

“Can, can I come in?”, Roman asked softly, his voice with a certain tone of vulnerability that made Virgil’s chest ache.

Virgil stood and opened the door, Roman was standing now, a few tear stained trails marking his cheeks as he crossed into Virgil’s room. He stepped right up to Virgil. Virgil could feel the heat off of his love.

May I hug you?” Roman asked a bit of confidence returning to his tone.

Virgil looked slightly up at Roman and nodded his head gingerly and was embraced into a comforting hug immediately. He had missed Roman so much, he always hated when they fought, but this one he hoped would never repeat.

They stayed in the embrace for a long moment before Roman quietly asked,“May I kiss you?”

Virgil leaned up and pressed his lips to Roman's, “Yes” he said breaking away for a moment.

Roman let out a small chuckle, before reconnecting their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joli Coeur means: Lovely Heart
> 
> Next Chapter will be Virgil being as romantic as he can.


	4. This is Short (Like Logan's Patience)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, I caught inspiration and couldn't NOT write it.  
> The legit chapter will be on later today (I hope, I should really stop making these promises)

"Roman" Logan stated, trying to stem the flow of words from Romans mouth.

"Virgil is just so good, and he always does his job really well-"

"Roman!" He tried again.

" And he's just so amazing, and I love him, but I'm not sure he knows all the time, which is really sad because he's just so great and lovely, and he can be kind of a downer but I-"

"ROMAN!" Logan yelled, finally catching the fanciful side's attention.

Roman looked over at the Logical side.

"What?" Roman said annoyed that he had been interrupted.

"I know that you love Virgil-" Logan began.

"I really, _really_ do." Roman interrupted, his eyes practically held hearts.

"But I don't actually need to hear all about it. You barged into my room and have been talking about him for over an hour now" Logan finished, exasperated.

"Well I would have talked about it with Patton, but he's busy." Roman said, " And if I were you, I would be happy to spend time with me."

Logan sighed and wiped his glasses on his shirt, trying to rid them of smugges (it didn't work, it never does. It actually almost always makes it worst)

"I do enjoy spending time with you Roman..." Logan began, before inspiration struck "But you know who enjoys it even more?"

"Who?!" Roman asked, childish excitement finding its way on to his features.

"Your boyfriend" Logan stated before herding Roman out of his room

Roman made his famous *offended Princy noises* before turning to tell Logan off

...just to be met with a slammed door in his face.

"So go find him, I have work to do" Logan called through the door, chuckling at the stomping he could here from Princy moping down the hall to his boyfriends room.

And now Virgil got to here about how amazing Virgil was.

Yay...:|


	5. Virgil can be romantic too!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candles, pasta, jazz...these things are romantic, right!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to post, I don't have a really good excuse except I'm really freaking lazy. Sorry.
> 
> Also:This his really short. Sorry I am just so freakin tired I am barley keeping my eyes open right now.

Virgil was romantic. But he preferred to show it in sutler ways. Big dinners, grand gestures, that was all more Roman's style.

 

 

But it was their one month anniversary. He had to go big. Which was making him really freaking anxious. Like, more so than usual. But, after working through the majority of it (though his jaw wants to die after so much jaw clenching and teeth grinding) The night was set.

 

* * *

 

Roman looked around the room and felt his heart absolutely _swell_.

 

 

At first he had been a little suspicious. He had woken up to a small note and a packed lunch to take with him to work. And when he had gotten back he had saw a trail of post it notes leading from the front door to the kitchen table. Where a large bouquet was waiting for him. Red and gold roses to match his colors. And a final note saying to meet Roman to meet Virgil on their balcony.

 

 

_What do you have planned Virgil? The house is empty, where are the others?_

 

 

Roman made a small detour to their room and grabbed the two gifts he had planned on giving Virgil later tonight. Might as well be now.

 

 

He was prepared for something, but he was not prepared for this.

 

 

He walked onto the patio where a  table laden in a delicious assortment of food stood front and center. Fairy lights had been strung around the area giving it a fairy tale glow. Lovely piano music engulfed him. And Virgil.

 

Virgil looked _beautiful_.

 

He was sharply dressed in a white button down, black tie, and dress pants. He had skipped the copious amounts of eye shadow and gone for a clean cut look.

 

 

Romans knees felt just a tad weak at the sight. Not that he didn't love how Virgil looked usually, but when he cleaned up, he cleaned up  _nice_.

 

 

"Hey" Virgil said, his hands fidgeting a bit, showing how anxious he was. He really hoped that Roman would like this.

 

 

And his fears where put to rest when Roman crossed the distance between them and kissed Virgil. Sightly lifting him in the process. God, Roman knew that Virgil was a bit of a romantic, he just never expected this.

 

After a wonderful meal and an exchange of gifts (Roman had gotten chocolates for Virgil, as well as a necklace with the pendent inscribed with the words 'Ray of Fucking Sunshine' on it and Virgil had given Roman a new kantana)

 

They fell into bed to cuddle and enjoy each others warmth. Roman knew he had loved Virgil for a long time, but it wasn't until this moment before he realized that he loved Virgil more than he entirely knew. It scared and excited him in a way he had never felt before.

 


	6. What We Could Build Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This a super short chapter. But I felt inspired.

    "What about cats?" Roman asked.

    "Hmmm, maybe. But only one or two." Virgil responded.

    Roman and Virgil where laying in the hammock that Roman had conjured for them. It wasn’t often that the couple spent time in one or the others room. But, when Virgil needed a break, it was nice to go to his boyfriend and spend time in Roman’s realm.

    Roman had created a beautiful space of pause for the couple. They laid in a hammock tied between two cedar trees. The trees where the only trees in the small clearing, but managed to fill it with a smell of home, and faintly of the holidays.

    They swayed slightly from side to side with the slight breeze that moved through the meadow. It moved the flowers that grew in soft blues, purples, yellows, and shades of pink. The breeze was nice and cooling, though it would have been almost too cool if Roman and Virgil hadn’t been slotted so close together. Sharing the warmth that emanated from each other.

    “You know what, Roman?” Virgil said, more like a statement then a question.

   “What?” Roman wondered. He hand his hand interlaced with Virgil’s. He stroked his thumb up and down the side of Virgil hand in a comforting motion. 

    Roman loved these moments. Everything was so relaxed. So laid back. COntent. Roman felt truly content in these moments.

    “When I’m with you, the future seems like it can be a great thing.” Virgilstated.

    Roman smiled.

    “As long as you're there, I know our future is going to be great.” Roman replied.

    They both laughed at their minor cheesiness. But they knew they’re words held truth.

    The future they were going to build was going to be amazing. And they were going to build it together.


End file.
